Happiness
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Tangannya membalas pelukan Shigeru, dan dia berbisik, 'Terima kasih kembali telah membuatku bahagia selama aku berada di sisimu...' - ShigeSato FF! Warning inside! Feel free to gimme a lot of flames, critiques and concrit! LOL


**Happiness**

**Pairing : Shigeru x Satoshi a.k.a ShigeSato**

**Disclaimer : Pokemon belong to Nintendo and GameFreak. I don't own anything. Shige belongs to Sato and Sato belongs to Shige, btw... LOL**

**Warning : Shou-ai, (FAIL)humor, semi-AU, OOCness, drabble, plotless. Don't like, don't read! Feel free to gimME a lot of flames and bash, BUT please DO NOT BASH the character(s) or the pairing(s)!**

**A/N : Dedicated for my beloved sista, Mbak Aya! Let's spread ShigeSato Love, Mbak! XDD**

**.**

**~~OOO~~**

**.**

* * *

Sore adalah yang waktu tepat untuk bersantai, menikmati sisa hari ditemani dengan kicauan burung gereja yang pulang menuju sarangnya, hembusan angin sore yang sepoi-sepoi membuat dedaunan serta rerumputan menari, serta siluet jingga yang menakjubkan di ufuk barat dari sang Mentari yang siap untuk meninggalkan peraduan hari ini. Benar-benar suasana yang cocok untuk melepaskan penat dalam satu hari.

Tidak terkecuali oleh kedua insan yang sedang duduk di teras rumah mungil di pinggir kota Masara. Senyum tentram mereka tampakkan ketika melihat matahari yang terus menghilangkan diri di bagian barat. Angin sore menggoyangkan rambut mereka. Rasanya benar-benar... menyenangkan bisa bersantai seperti ini.

"Aah, tentramnya... Rumah memang tempat yang menyenangkan untuk bersantai seperti ini. Iya, 'kan?" Bocah berambut hitam itu menengok ke samping—ke arah pemuda lain dengan rambut _spike_-nya yang mencolok, "Shigeru?"

Shigeru—yang berambut _spike_ itu—hanya ikut tersenyum, tak lupa sambil menyesap kopi sore buatan sang pemilik rumah yang enak, "Hm... Benar juga. Kalau kita pergi berpetualang, rasanya waktu untuk menikmati saat-saat tenang menatap matahari terbenam terasa begitu singkat—sampai-sampai kita tidak bisa bersantai seperti ini. Rumah memang suatu hal berharga, Satoshi."

"_Takku_... Omonganmu seperti om-om di dekat Pokemon Center, Shigeru!" Satoshi—yang berambut hitam—mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Teman semasa kecil—sekaligus kekasihnya—ini memang menyebalkan. Di saat-saat romatis seperti ini, di saat-saat yang menyenangkan untuk memulai obrolan khas anak muda ini, dia malah menjawabnya dengan jawaban khas om-om lewat yang biasa mangkal di warung dekat Pokemon Center. Hah!

"Tapi di saat yang sama, rasanya sepi sekali, ya? Biasanya kita sibuk membuat api unggun dan mencari makanan untuk dijadikan makan malam, kemudian salah seorang teman kita akan memasak dengan handalnya. Semuanya terasa sangat ramai dan meriah, tak lupa para Pokemon yang menjadi teman baru kita ikut di sana—memakan jatah makanan mereka. Belum lagi kalau ada Tim Rocket muncul dari balik semak dan mencoba untuk mencuri Pikachu... Aaah, aku jadi rindu untuk berpetualang lagi!" Satoshi merengek sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Dia memang bukan tipe anak yang suka berada di dalam rumah untuk diam dan belajar. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke luar, merasakan petualangan baru yang belum pernah ditemukan dalam buku—atau cerita yang hanya pernah ia dengar dari para Pokemon Trainer yang pergi mengembara. Dia ingin merasakan semuanya itu sendiri dengan tubuhnya, melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana asyiknya dunia yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Shigeru terkekeh, "Nah, sekarang siapa yang terlihat seperti om-om yang biasa mangkal di dekat Pokemon Center? Bernostalgia begitu..." pemuda dengan rambut _spike_ berwarna coklat itu membalikkan perkataan Satoshi, membuat Satoshi sebal sendiri.

Sebagai seorang Pokemon Trainer, Shigeru Okido dan Satoshi Tajiri—kedua bocah itu—memang berpetualang ke berbagai wilayah untuk melatih diri dan Pokemon mereka, bertambah kuat bersama, bertemu dengan banyak orang dengan banyak kepribadian, menambah teman—baik dengan manusia maupun dengan Pokemon, dan kemudian memenangkan berbagai kontes maupun _battle_. Dan terkadang, dalam setiap petualangan, mereka akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang bermacam-macam—baik sedih, senang, sulit, mudah, semuanya akan dialami oleh para _Trainer_. Mungkin karena itulah para _Trainer_—lebih-lebih Satoshi—jadi ketagihan untuk selalu berpetualang.

"...Hei, Satoshi, orang-orang yang kau temui dalam petualanganmu... Orang-orang seperti apa mereka itu?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir sang cucu dari Profesor Okido. Bola mata hijaunya memandang langit yang mengganti warna tirainya dengan warna hitam disertai titik-titik putih gemerlapan.

"Eh?" sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan sang kekasih, namun Satoshi tetap menjawab, "Orang-orang yang aku temui? Hm... Semuanya adalah orang-orang yang sangat menarik dan menyenangkan! Ada Kasumi yang cerewet, ada Takeshi yang selalu mendekati kakak-kakak cantik, ada May dan Masato yang walau kakak-beradik selalu saja berkelahi, ada juga Kenji yang bisa menggambar dengan sangat bagus, ada Hikari yang bercita-cita menjadi Pokemon Coordinator terhebat, ada Iris yang ingin menjadi Dragon Master dan ahli soal tumbuh-tumbuhan, ada Dento yang perbendaharaan katanya banyak sekali karena dia seorang Pokemon Sommelier, semuanya orang-orang yang baik! Ah, ada juga, sih, yang menyebalkan seperti Shinji atau Tim Rocket. Tapi kalau tidak ada mereka semua, pasti petualanganku terasa sangat membosankan dan Pokemon-pokemonku tidak akan bertambah kuat tanpa adanya _battle_ dengan mereka. Benar-benar... saat-saat yang membahagiakan." Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang berkulit agak gelap. Ya, pengalaman yang ia lalui dalam petualangannya bersama teman-temannya yang beragam sangat berarti dan tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. "Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka, siapa yang lebih kau pilih untuk tinggal bersama? Aku atau mereka semua?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Satoshi, Shigeru malah membalasnya dengan pertanyaan pula. Salah satu hal yang tidak disukai oleh sang kekasih.

Satoshi lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan pula, sih? Menyebalkan. Karena kau menyebalkan, aku akan menjawab lebih memilih tinggal bersama teman-temanku daripada denganmu, Shigeru!" Satoshi membuang muka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tidak ada reaksi balasan dari Shigeru, Satoshi mengintip sedikit ke arah Shigeru yang duduk di sampingnya, mendapati pemandangan bahwa sosok yang biasanya terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa itu sekarang sedang menunduk dengan ekspresi sedih—berbeda dengan ekspresi yang biasa ia tampakkan.

"Hei, Satoshi... Apakah selama kau bersama denganku—menjadi kekasihku—apakah kau... merasa bahagia?"

Satu pertanyaan lagi.

Satu pertanyaan lagi dan entah mengapa membuat otak Satoshi terpaksa harus bekerja keras—ekstra keras—untuk bisa mengerti apa makna di balik pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terkesan serius ini.

Oke, reka ulang kejadian. Satoshi yang baru saja pulang berpetualang di wilayah Isshu, duduk-duduk di teras—sebelumnya bertemu dengan Mama Hanako untuk melepas rindu, cipika-cipiki dan silaturahmi karena ibunya tersayang ditinggal selama berbulan-bulan, kemudian menikmati angin sore dan kemudian rival, sahabat sejak kecil, dan sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya sekaligus menantu idaman sang Mama Hanako tercinta datang—menyebabkan sang Mama merasa sangat bahagia dan langsung menyuguhinya dengan berbagai camilan dan kopi yang luar biasa enak khas buatannya dan lalu mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan sore bersama-sama dari teras rumah Satoshi.

Sampai di situ semua masih baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa sekarang pembicaraannya menjadi super serius begini?

Yosh! Baiklah! Kalau Shigeru memang ingin pembicaraan menjadi serius, Satoshi akan mengikuti alurnya! Memangnya Shigeru saja apa yang bisa menjadi _mood-setter_?

"Uuuung, selama bersama Shigeru... aku—kita, sering dilanda banyak masalah. Mulai dari hubungan jarak jauh, jarang bertemu, sekalinya bertemu, di belakangmu malah banyak wanita cantik dengan rok mini dan pom-pom yang setia di sampingmu dan mengikutimu ke mana saja dan membuat kita adu mulut. Itu semua menyakitkan—membuatku sakit."

Shigeru semakin menundukkan kepalanya, apakah selama ini dia sudah bersikap jahat pada kekasihnya yang manis ini? Apa sebaiknya hubungan ini diakhiri saja kalau pada akhirnya dia hanya akan menyakiti hati kekasihnya? Apa lebih baik jika sejak awal, Shigeru Okido tidak pernah menaruh rasa yang besar pada sosok Satoshi Tajiri? Dia baru saja menyadari kesalahannya yang begitu fatal, benar-benar fatal sampai-sampai ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Satoshi melanjutkan, "Kadang masalah-masalah itu terasa sangat berat, sampai-sampai aku jadi jengkel dan tidak tahan. Tapi, permasalahan-permasalahan itu pada akhirnya membuat kita semakin bersatu dan saling mengerti. Sehingga, ya, karenamu aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan tak terkira." Dan senyumannya semakin mengembang.

Senyum yang sempat menghilang kembali ke wajah tampan itu. Entah—dia hanya merasa—bahagia mendengar ucapan dari Satoshi. Siapa pasangan di dunia ini yang tidak bahagia mendengar pujaan hatinya berkata hal yang begitu menyentuh?

Dengan sigap, Shigeru segera memeluk Satoshi dengan erat, membuat yang dipeluk terkaget-kaget, "Shi-Shige—"

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak. Ucapanmu—membuatku bahagia... Terima kasih... Maaf aku selalu menyakitimu... Maaf aku membuatmu terbebani... Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Terima kasih... Maaf..." dan hal itu yang terus diulang-ulang oleh Shigeru. Satoshi terdiam cukup lama sebelum setetes air menetes dari kelopak matanya—hanya setetes—yang menandakan ia bahagia dan bukan sedih.

Tangannya membalas pelukan Shigeru, dan dia berbisik, _'Terima kasih kembali telah membuatku bahagia selama aku berada di sisimu...'_

Dan kemudian ciuman manis mengakhiri perbincangan itu, ditemani dengan rembulan dan taburan bintang di langit gelap.

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.  
**

* * *

**Oke, endingnya rada gimanaaa gitu... LOL _Demo... mo ikka_... LOL #heh dan ini emang drabble plotless abis... XDD Jago banget mah buat yang plotless gajhe macem gini~ Sebenernya mau dipublish tanggal 22, tapi karena udah ga sabaran, publish sekarang aja~ ;3 Akhir kata, maap kalo ini FF nggak jelas, Mbak Aya, serta readers yang menyempatkan diri buat baca FF ini... ;_;) #terharubiru #lebay feel free untuk ngasih masukan, konkrit maupun kritik atas FF ini supaya ke depannya bisa tambah bagus FF saya! XD #masihdalamtahapbelajarini**


End file.
